The use of electrical devices to assist in aiming a rifle to hit a long-range target, both by hunters and on the battlefield, has become increasingly common. Many of these devices are used with or integrated into a riflescope that provides magnified optical sighting and an aiming reticle. These devices can include a riflescope display, laser rangefinders, remote control buttons, environmental sensors, communication devices, and ballistic calculators. All of these devices require electrical power and data communication with each other, whether wired or wireless. Wireless communication requires additional power, standardized communications protocols to connect with selected devices while not interfering with other nearby devices, and that each device be separately powered. Wired connections can reduce power requirements, reduce interference with other devices, and can share both power and data connectivity using a bus system. Such connecting wires, however, require specialized end connectors and are rarely the exact length necessary for most efficient connection. “Splitter” cables have been used to facilitate connectivity, but are often also longer than needed and require the user to loop, wrap, tape, or zip-tie extra wire to prevent snagging during use.
Systems have been proposed that integrate power and data connectivity into accessory mounting rails (Picatinny or MIL-STD 1913). Representative examples of such diverse systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,488,436; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0083553A1, 2010/0192443A1, 2010/0218410A1, 2013/0061504A1, 2014/0047754A1, and 2015/0020427A1; and in WIPO International Publication No. WO 2015/048889 A1. These provide integral, exposed contacts that interface with specialized mounts incorporated into the devices or require specialized mounts that connect to the integral rail contacts and then provide a wire connection jack for the device. Another proposed rail system, described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0152445, transfers power by induction. Several such electrical connectivity mounting rail systems have been proposed, but none has been adopted as a standard. Furthermore, such a system requires that all devices to be connected be replaced with one having the specialized interface or the use of an adapter. Either of these options significantly adds to the cost of a weapon system, which creates a further barrier to adoption.